Season 3 Episode 6: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song The Old Switcheroo (The next morning at the Channel Six building, with the satellite dish restored on top and the building back in its proper spot, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups are laughing their heads off at Grubber's entertainment in the form of voice imitation) Trixie: That was a really good imitation of me, Grubber. (Grubber blows a raspberry meaning "Thank you, Trixie") Trixie: You're welcome. Pinkie Pie: Do me next, Grubber! (Grubber cleared his throat and imitated Pinkie Pie) Grubber: (Imitating Pinkie Pie) I'm so excited to party! (They laugh again a bit) Pinkie Pie: Now that definitely sound likes me! Pokey Pierce: You said it, Pinkie. (Remembering something, Trixie turned to Grubber) Trixie: Hey, remember your violin serenade you played for me last night? (Realizing, Grubber happily pulls out his violin) Tai: I had no idea Grubber can play a violin. Trixie: Show them. Ace: You heard your girl, Grubber. (Grubber nods and beautifully plays a short version of the "The Four Seasons'" Spring section. After that's done, they applauded a bit) Ace: Show them one more. Trixie: You heard Ace. (Grubber then adjusts his body straight up, creaking his body, shrunk his slug eyes down, and looked like a normal person) Elise and Tai's groups: (Amazed) Wow! Christopher's group and Trixie: See? Grubber: It's only temporary for this form. (Then he reverts to normal, blowing a raspberry. Then they returned to Mimi's desk) Sora: Do the Mobians know about these techniques? Biyomon: Just out a curiosity. Christopher: Of course they do, Sora and Biyomon. (Grubber blew some raspberries, and Ace and Trixie chuckled a bit) Trixie: You said it, Grubber. Elise: What did he say? Ace: Tell them. Trixie: I now understand Grubber's raspberries. Anyway, he said, "It's not like they don't know more about us." Aria: Yeah, well, it's not like any of us jump when Mr. Jamieson calls us. (Then they jumped in surprise upon hearing Jamieson call out to them upon coming in) Jamieson: Elise's group! Get in here. Elise's group: Yes, Mr. Jamieson. Twilight Sparkle: Coming right away. (Elise's group goes into the other room with Jamieson as Christopher and Tai's groups gave flat looks) Christopher and Tai's groups: Oh, brother. (Once in the other room, Elise's group approached Jamieson near a printer printing a report) Allison: What's up, sir? (Jamieson shows them the printed report) Jamieson: The night watchman at Cybertek Laboratories spotted some weird characters hanging around. Could they be friends of those Mobians of yours? Rarity: We seriously doubt it. Jamieson: Well, why don't you go over and see if there's a story in it? And take your vigilante boyfriends and Tai's group with. Elise: We're practically there. (They head out) Christopher's group: Where are you going now? Tai's group: What did Mr. Jamieson say? Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys! Applejack: We got a story to hustle. Spike: And it's especially something hot we're onto now. Snake: That doessssn't tell usssss what'ssss going on. Adagio: We'll tell you on the way. (Understanding, Christopher and Tai's groups gave a nod and headed out with Elise's group. In the sewer lair, Tails presented the TMNM and their allies a pizza-making machine) Tails: Well, guys, what do you think of my latest invention? (Our heroes got confused) Cosmo: It's, uh, swell, Tails. Charmy: Yeah. Tubuloso! But, what's it do for us? Tails: It's a super fast pizza-maker. It cuts cooking time in half. And it's in case the pizza oven we got from Elise's group broke. (Cloud and Aerith come in, looking impressed) Aerith: It is most impressive, Tails. Cloud: How does it work? Tails: I was hoping you'd ask that, Senseis. Watch. (Tails then turns the pizza-maker on and then picked up a nearby bag of flour) Tails: All you do is add the ingredients. (After pouring some flour and tomatoes into the pizza-maker, it made a perfect-looking pizza, impressing our heroes) Knuckles: It works! Charmy: Now to take a test drive on it. (They taste the pizza and they loved it. Cloud and Aerith chuckled a bit while shaking their heads) Sonic: Mmm. This is delicious like a chili dog, Tails. Big: Yeah, prime to the extreme. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: Hey, now throw it into high gear. Tails: (Giving a thumb's up) You asked for it. (He pulls a lever on the pizza-maker, making it make some more pizzas. Suddenly, the nails and cogs rained out of the machine, even falling on the pizzas) Yuffie: What the...? Charmy: Weird toppings. (Noticing that, Tails tried to shut the machine down, only to make it go out of control) Tails: Uh-oh. Not good. Vector: Looks like problems in Pizza Town. Shadow: Head for cover, guys. (Everyone took shelter, Cloud and Aerith behind a doorway, and the others under a table. Then the pizza-maker exploded, splattering flour dough and some pieces all over. Even one small metal piece landed on Shadow's arm roughly, much to everyone's concern, mostly Rouge, Cloud, and Aerith. After all was calm, they got out) Tails: Sorry about that, guys. I guess it still has a few loose screws. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Yeah, just like the guy who invented it. Tikal: (Scoldingly) Knuckles! Cosmo: All of us, especially Tails, didn't expect this to happen. (Realizing they're right, Knuckles turned to Tails apologetically) Knuckles: Sorry. (Then Cloud, Aerith, and Rouge went up to Shadow in concern) Aerith: Were you injured, Shadow? Cloud: That metal piece really hit you hard. Rouge: You okay? Shadow: It's just a bruise, Rouge and Masters Cloud and Aerith. I'll be fine. (Then Sonic's Mobiancom beeped) Sonic: The Mobiancom. (He answered, revealing to be Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups calling them) Elise: (On-screen, whispering) Emergency, guys. Christopher: (On-screen, whispering) We're at Cybertek Labs. Sonic: Did something bad happen, guys? (At Cybertek Labs, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne are hidden above a hanging hallway platform, seeing Loki's group and their henchmen, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms, getting some supplies to steal in crates) Izzy: (Whispering) We're not sure yet. Tai: (Whispering) But Loki's group and their goons are part of it. Kara: (Whispering) Stealing equipment. Roxanne: (Whispering) Please come immediately. Sonic: (On-screen) Hang tight, guys. Espio: (On-screen) We're on our way. (In the sewer lair, Sonic hung up and turned to our heroes in determination) Sonic: You heard our human allies, guys. Let's go for it! (Cloud and Aerith then joined up with them, making them notice) Cloud and Aerith: We are coming with you. Shadow: But, Masters Cloud and Aerith.... Cloud: You are injured. Aerith: Perhaps Cloud and I can be of some assistance if it comes to an unfriendly encounter. (Realizing they're right, our heroes gave in) Heroes: All right. Yuffie: Mom and Dad know best. (They head out. At Cybertek Labs, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne are still hidden, videotaping the thefts as Christopher's group got ready to attack) Elise: (Whispering) Okay, guys. Get ready. Mimi: (Whispering) As for those creeps, let them just act natural. Arturo: (Whispering) "Natural" is right. (Down on ground level, Loki's group is hurrying the henchmen as they go to pick up another crate of supplies) Cortex: Hurry, you dolts. (As the henchmen picked up the crate, Rilla and Ripper struggled a bit) Rilla: (Grunts) This thing's heavy, Bosses. Ripper: (Grunting) Can't hold it. (Then they accidentally dropped the crate on Vanitas' foot, making him shout in pain) Vanitas: (Angrily through gritted teeth) You...! (Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne, quietly snicker at this. Suddenly, Billy accidentally dropped a wrench on the ground level right next to Loki's group, making them notice while Vanitas recovered and then glared at the henchmen) Vanitas: (Not seeing the wrench) Why, you...! (Loki's group motioned Vanitas and the henchmen to look as well and they see Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne) Hunter J: Elise Oriana III, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai Kamiya's group. Myotismon: Along with Kara Wallaroo and Roxanne Pear. Loki's group: (To the henchmen) Get them! (The henchmen charged at Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne) Elise: Uh-oh. Trouble. (Then the henchmen climbed towards them on both ladders on each side of the hallway platform) Sora: This is not working out the way we planned. (Christopher's group got ready to fight, armed) Christopher: Stay back, you freaks! (The henchmen then pulled out Pinstripe's tommy gun and laser guns out and Arukenimon and Mummymon changed into their beast forms, concerning Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne) Chris: We're warning you! (Down on the ground level, Loki's group watched with evil smirks) Loki: Time to sign off, you nosy news, vigilante, and normal hens and roosters. (Then our heroes barged in, armed as well) Eggman: What? Loki's group: The Mobians and their allies! Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Oh, you're pretty bright, creeps. (Then Vector, noticing Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne in danger, threw his sais at both sides where each henchmen is, knocking Koala's laser gun and Pinstripe's tommy gun aside. Then Christopher's group proceeded to fight the henchmen as Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne stepped back. Loki's group glared at our heroes as Cloud and Aerith approached) Myotismon: You won't find us as easy to conquer. Sephiroth: That's right. Cloud: We shall soon see. Aerith: Good luck, Cloud. (Cloud nods, and then he, Aerith, and Yuffie proceeded to fight Loki's group while our heroes ran over to Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne, who are still on the hallway platform, rooting for Christopher's group) Espio: Quick, guys. Jump! Charmy: And don't sweat it. Silver: I'll catch you. (While still fighting, Christopher's group turned to Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne) Christopher's group: Go for it! Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne: (To Christopher's group) Okay. (To Silver) We're ready. (Then Silver goes into position and Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne bravely jumped, letting Silver use his powers to catch all of them and quickly float them down to safety) Elise and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne: Good catch, Silver. Silver: Thanks. (Then the henchmen knocked Christopher's group off the hallway platform, and seeing this, Silver caught Christopher's group with his powers too, and quickly got them to safety as well) Christopher's group: Thanks. (Then the henchmen got their laser guns ready) Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Let's blast those furballs. (Then the henchmen, except Koala and Pinstripe who lost their laser gun and tommy gun, proceeded to shoot at our heroes, but our heroes and even Loki's group, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie dodged) Vanitas: Watch where you're shooting, you mutant/robot morons. (Then the Komodo Brothers aimed their laser guns at Cloud) Komodo Joe: Say bye-bye, ratso with spiky hair. Moe: And giant sword. (Then they fired at Cloud, but he did some backward cartwheel flips towards a machine, dodging the lasers. With Tails, he is dodging the lasers when Vanitas attempted to sneak-attack him from behind) Vanitas: (Whispering) Now I have you. (He grabs at Tails' bo stick) Vanitas: I'll take that. (But Tails fought back) Tails: Wrong, Shadow Guy. (Then he flipped Vanitas into the other half of the same machine Cloud, who positioned himself from his backward cartwheel flips, is on. Angered at Vanitas getting knocked aside, Myotismon and Hunter J attempted to attack Tails, but he and Christopher whacked them back with their bo stick and golf club) Tails and Christopher: Fore! (Angered at this, Mummymon aimed his laser gun at Tails and Christopher) Mummymon: You eat laser bolts, fox Mobian and Pretty Boy. (He fires at them, but they dodged and the blast instead struck a nearby lever connected to the machine Cloud and Vanitas are on, and the machine activated, striking both Vanitas and Cloud with its beams, shocking both sides. After the beams died down, Cloud and Vanitas lost consciousness and collapsed) Myotismon and Hunter J: (Angrily to Mummymon) You stupid mummy reject! (To Vanitas in concern while running to him)''Vanitas! ''(The henchmen and the rest of Loki's group got concerned for Vanitas) Arukenimon: Uh-oh. Boss Vanitas is hurt. Orbot: We got to get him outta here. (The henchmen shot some debris down with their laser guns and jumped back to ground level safely on them. After that, they met up with Loki's group and Hunter J carried Vanitas' unconscious body as they got away) Vector: Loki's group's getting away. Shadow: Never mind Loki's group. Aerith: Right now, we've gotta help Cloud. Yuffie: Mom's right. (Then they ran up to Cloud's unconscious body and Yuffie picked him up) Aerith: Easy now. (Then both sides looked at each other with calm glares, then retreated in separate ways. With Loki's group and their henchmen, they carried Vanitas out of Cybertek Labs quickly and spotted a catering truck) Koala: Let's grab this catering truck. Loki: It'll do for now. (They hurry to the catering truck) Komodo Brothers: Yeah. Ripper: That way, we can eat and run. Sephiroth: Kanga-psycho, that's not important! (They get inside and Loki proceeded to drive the catering truck. The villains, mostly Myotismon and Hunter J, checked on Vanitas) Pinstripe: Are you okay, Boss Vanitas? (Hunter J shook Vanitas gently) Hunter J: Son? Wake up. (Vanitas slowly woke up) Myotismon: (Sighs in relief) Good, you're alright. (Then Vanitas spoke up, as if he were Cloud instead) Vanitas: (Talking like Cloud) Wh-What happened? How did I arrive here? Koala: Hey, relax, Boss Vanitas. Cortex: We got away from the Mobians, their allies, and their rats. Eggman: Yeah. Myotismon: You lost consciousness, but we got you out with your mother carrying you. (Then Vanitas got confused and calmly shocked like Cloud would) Vanitas: (Talking like Cloud) "Boss Vanitas?" "Mother?" Hunter J: That's what your father and us just said. Moe: Sure. Komodo Joe: You're Vanitas. Ain't ya? (Hearing him as Pinstripe pulled a mirror out, Vanitas saw his reflection and as Cloud would do, he calmly reacted in surprise. It turned out the machine back in Cybertek Labs switched Cloud's mind from his body to Vanitas' and Vanitas' mind to Cloud's body, and nobody knows it. Upon realizing, Vanitas/Cloud then calmed down) Vanitas/Cloud: Uh, it would appear that I am. (Back with our heroes, they carried Cloud's unconscious body into the Mobian Van while Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne stayed behind) Cosmo: (To the human allies) You coming with us, guys? Human allies: Afraid not. Elise: We have to get back and file this story. Shadow: Understood. Heroes: Bye, guys. Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne: Bye. (Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne left. In the Mobian Van, our heroes checked on Cloud as he slowly woke up, unaware that Vanitas' mind is in Cloud's body) Aerith: Cloud? Yuffie: Dad? Shadow: Are you alright, Master Cloud? (Once awake, Cloud/Vanitas yanked himself free roughly, calmly surprising our heroes) Cloud/Vanitas: Of course I'm alright, you.... (He stopped) Cloud/Vanitas: Wait. What did you call me? Shadow: Uh, Master Cloud, of course. Cloud/Vanitas: And did you, Yuffie, call me...? Yuffie: Yeah. You're my dad. Dingodile: And don't you remember? Aerith: Cloud. That's your name. Tiny: Did you forget? (Cloud/Vanitas looks into a mirror and got calmly surprised) Cloud/Vanitas: Uh, excuse me. Heroes: Okay. Charmy: Take your time. (Cloud/Vanitas turned his back on them to a corner and became lost in thought) Vanitas: (Thinking, in Cloud's body) I'm in Cloud's body. The accident at the lab, some kind of neuron mind transfer. (Then Cloud/Vanitas secretly smirked evilly, and then acted nice) Cloud/Vanitas: I'm fine, my Mobians and allies. I was a bit shaken up by the accident. Big: Hey, no problem. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Cream: What matters is that you're alright. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Charmy: We'll get you back to the sewers. Sonic: At warp speed. (They take positions in the Mobian Van to drive back to the sewer lair. Unknown to them, Cloud/Vanitas secretly smirked evilly, glad to hear it) Cloud/Vanitas: That's what I would like, my pupils, allies, and family. Exactly what I would like. (Then the Mobian Van headed back to the sewer lair) Commercial break (Out on the streets, Loki's group, their henchmen, and Vanitas/Cloud are still driving in the catering truck, with the henchmen enjoying some food while Loki's group sat around with Vanitas/Cloud and Loki driving still) Komodo Joe: Hey, Bosses, you want some jelly beans? Hunter J: Does it look like we want jelly beans? (Moe then offered some jelly beans to Vanitas/Cloud) Moe: Then, do you, Boss Vanitas, want some jelly beans? Vanitas/Cloud: (Politely) Oh. No, thank you. (Loki's group and their henchmen got calmly surprised at "Vanitas'" strange behavior) Vanitas/Cloud: (Confused) What? (The villains looks at each other in confusion) Moe: Huh? Did you hear that? Komodo Joe: Hey, what's up with him? Myotismon: He's actually nice to you boneheads. Hunter J: (To Vanitas/Cloud) Normally, Vanitas, you would rebuke them rudely, like your father and I taught you. (Realizing, Vanitas/Cloud then got tough) Vanitas/Cloud: (To Hunter J) Oh, right. (To Moe) Just shut up and eat your jelly beans, you scrofulous ignoramus. (The villains smirked evilly, impressed with "Vanitas'" attitude) Hunter J: Yeah. That's more like it. Moe: (Scoffs) And I don't even know what Boss Vanitas' insult means. Orbot: (Sighs) Look it up in the dictionary. Pinstripe: At the Jotundrome. Vanitas/Cloud: Look, My.... (Corrects himself) Mother, Father, guys. Can I be left alone back here for a while? Villains, except Myotismon and Hunter J: Alone? Sephiroth: Why would you...? Myotismon: Leave him be, everyone. Hunter J: He needs to adjust himself from the accident. (They look at Myotismon and Hunter J in surprise) Hunter J: Well, why not? Myotismon: He still needs to recover. (The villains gave in) Villains: Alright. (Once all alone, Vanitas/Cloud became lost in thought) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) When Vanitas and I were hit by that beam, it must somehow have switched our minds, which means that Vanitas must be in my body. (Once at an abandoned vacant lot, the villains parked the catering truck, got out, and headed for their Module) Ripper: All aboard for the Jotundrome shuttle. (Everyone, except Vanitas/Cloud, entered the Module) Myotismon: What's wrong, son? Hunter J: Get in. Rilla: We better hurry, Boss Vanitas. Tribot: We're running late. (Cloud, in Vanitas' body, got calmly determined) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) This is my opportunity to find out where the Jotundrome is. I cannot pass it up. (Then Vanitas/Cloud got tough again) Vanitas/Cloud: Very well. And along with Loki's group, I give the orders around here, Trianglehead. Myotismon: Good insult, Vanitas. Vanitas/Cloud: Thank you. (He entered the Module last, and they drilled back to the Jotundrome) Koala: I love this part. Ripper: Whee! Cubot: (To Koala, confused) I thought you hated riding the Module? Koala: Meh, I'm starting to like it. It's fun actually. Loki: (Sarcastically) Well, good for you, Macho Bear. (Vanitas/Cloud then got lost in his thoughts again) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) I hope the Mobians and their allies, especially Aerith and Yuffie, are able to recognize Vanitas' mind in my body. I must find a way to help them. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes guided Cloud/Vanitas inside, his eyes covered in a wet towel) Cloud/Vanitas: Sonic, I'm feeling much better now. Cannot I remove this cold compress from my eyes? Sonic: It's for your own good, Master Cloud. Aerith: It'll make the swelling go down. (Then Tikal smelled some pizza scent in the air) Tikal: Ah, sewer, sweet sewer. (Then they resumed going to do their activities while letting Cloud/Vanitas remove the towel from his eyes and, for Vanitas' first time, see the sewer lair) Vanitas: (Thinking, in Cloud's body) So this is the Mobians' lair. Too bad I wasn't able to keep track of the route through the sewers with this towel over my eyes. No matter. I won't leave here until they're all destroyed. (In the kitchen, Charmy pulled some leftover pizza out of the fridge and placed them into the pizza oven to warm them) Charmy: How about we munch some lunch, guys? Dingodile: As you would say; Mondo notion, dudes. (After that's done, they pulled the cooked pizzas out) Tiny: Tiny starved. Amy: Give me a piece of that. (They, except Aerith, enjoy their pizza when, to their surprise, Cloud/Vanitas took a slice and ate it) Cloud/Vanitas: Most delicious. (He noticed their surprised looks) Cloud/Vanitas: (Flatly confused) Well, what are you looking at? Aerith: Oh, sorry, Cloud. Espio: But we thought you, along with Master Aerith, hated pizza. Cloud/Vanitas: Well, I came to like it. Yuffie: Really? Sonic: You said in your own words; No pizza for me. I was never a fan since I was a boy. (Cloud/Vanitas got angry) Cloud/Vanitas: Is this how you show respect for your mentor and father, by questioning his actions? Tails: Gee, we're sorry, Master Cloud. Yuffie: Why were you asking in a mean...? (But Cloud/Vanitas got even more angry) Cloud/Vanitas: Enough! Aerith and I want you all to begin practicing your ninja exercises. You never know when Loki's group will strike next. Cream: But we already trained this morning, Mas.... Cloud/Vanitas: Do it again! To the exercise room. Now! Heroes: But...! Aerith: Cloud, don't be hard on them. Cloud/Vanitas: You're my wife! Show some respect! (Our heroes and even Aerith gave in in agreement and headed for the exercise room. In the center of the Earth in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group are watching Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors carry some equipment) Tropy: Careful with that. N. Brio: It's the only Electron Inductoscope we have left. (Then Loki's group and the henchmen entered) Uka-Uka: Well, did you bring us a Thermocouple Galvanometer as we told you? Sephiroth: Afraid not. Vanitas/Cloud: There were unforeseen difficulties. Pinstripe: Yeah. In other words, we ran into the Mobians and their allies. (Uka-Uka's group got angry) Demidevimon: We don't want to hear this. Koala: We could've beat them, but they wouldn't fight dirty. Demidevimon: If I had hands instead of wings, I'd easily cover my ears. If I had visible ears. Myotismon: But that's not the only difficulties we encountered. Oxide: Oh, yeah. What? Vanitas/Cloud: Not to worry, Uka-Uka's group. We'll return immediately and steal the mechanism you need. (Uka-Uka's group got surprised while Loki's group and their henchmen got confused) Mephiles: (Confused) You will? Infinite: Normally, you would complain bitterly. Vanitas/Cloud: As I aware. But of course, we failed. It's mine and Loki's group's responsibilities to correct the error. Hunter J: Vanitas? N. Gin: Are you certain you feel alright? Myotismon: For once, N. Gin has a point. Are you really alright? Vanitas/Cloud: Absolutely. In fact, I feel like a new person. (The villains looked at each other in confusion. With that distraction, Cloud got lost in his thoughts) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) I must find a way to reverse the mind transfer. And Uka-Uka's group might know how, along with Eggman and Cortex, but how to get them to tell me without arousing their suspicions? (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are training hard with Aerith watching) Charmy: You know, dudes, Cloud's acting hyper-weird. Tails: I wonder if anything we did upset him. Aerith: But did you see the way he screamed at us, mostly at me and Yuffie? Yuffie: It seemed like Cloud's not himself lately. (Suddenly Cloud/Vanitas came in) Cloud/Vanitas: Enough of this child's play. (He grabbed a nearby spear with a mace attached hanging on the wall) Cloud/Vanitas: I will show you how a true ninja fights. (He prepares himself) Cloud/Vanitas: Attack me. (Our heroes hesitated) Espio: Are you sure, Master Cloud? (Cloud/Vanitas got angry again) Cloud/Vanitas: I said, "Attack!" (Doing what he ordered, they charged, only for Cloud/Vanitas to beat them up with his skills. After that's done, Cloud/Vanitas chuckled cruelly a bit) Cloud/Vanitas: Obviously you have not been practicing enough. You will do each exercise ten times. (Recovering, our heroes agreed reluctantly and Cloud/Vanitas left, putting the spear down) Vanitas: (Thinking, in Cloud's body) I can destroy them whenever I wish, and afterwards, Uka-Uka's group, Eggman, and Cortex can find a way to return me to my real body. (Back with our heroes, they got confused even more) Vector: Man. He whipped our butts but good. Shadow: But there's something strange with him. Aerith: I know Cloud's fighting style, and that wasn't it. Yuffie: Yeah. Tiny: Tiny agree. Silver: Omega and I almost scanned him, but he evaded while attacking us. Tails: You know who it reminded me of? Heroes: Loki's group? Sonic: Or maybe Vanitas? (They pondered. Back in the Jotundrome, Vanitas/Cloud walked with the villains, and took a chance to ask about mind switching without raising suspicions) Vanitas/Cloud: Tell me, Uka-Uka's group, Eggman, and Cortex, are any of you familiar with the theory of mind transference? (Uka-Uka's group, Eggman, and Cortex thought it over while the rest of the villains got confused) N. Gin: Hmm, quite difficult. Tropy: But with the proper equipment, not impossible. Eggman: Mine and Cortex's sentiments, exactly. Vanitas/Cloud: (Pondering) And do we have the necessary equipment here in the Jotundrome? Uka-Uka: Maybe. Maybe not. Demidevimon: Why do you ask? (Vanitas/Cloud tried to act tough) Vanitas/Cloud: (Toughly) I'm only asking. Just scientific curiosity. Mephiles: You're acting very strangely, Vanitas. Myotismon: Mephiles is right. Vanitas/Cloud: (Hesitantly) I'm, uh, just not myself today. Mummymon: Maybe it was getting zapped with that funny ray what did it, Boss Vanitas. (Hearing him, Loki's group and their henchmen remembered the accident while Uka-Uka's group got confused) Uka-Uka's group: "Ray?" Infinite: What ray? Hunter J: Vanitas was hit by a ray, and he woke up acting this way. Vanitas/Cloud: It's nothing, Mother. Just a slight accident. N. Brio: Slight accidents with funny rays can have serious consequences. Eggman: And I bet that ray is making you act this way lately. Uka-Uka: Vanitas, we think you should have a brain scan. Myotismon: Just to make certain you're alright. (Vanitas/Cloud got calmly nervous) Vanitas/Cloud: (Nervously) Uh.... That's not necessary, Uka-Uka's group, guys. Really, it is not. Demidevimon: I'm afraid we'll have to insist. (Later, Vanitas/Cloud is shackled in a chair underneath a Brain Scanner) Vanitas/Cloud: This really is a waste of time, Uka-Uka's group, guys. Loki: Just relax, Vanitas. Infinite: We'll be the judges of that. N. Gin: Now, will you hold still? Mephiles: This won't hurt.... Much. (They look up Vanitas' original brain wave pattern on the monitor) Tropy: This is Vanitas' brain wave pattern. Cortex: Now to see if yours matches it. (They begin setting up the Brain Scanner while Vanitas/Cloud got secretly nervous) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) As soon as they see a different brain wave pattern, they'll know I'm not Vanitas. Then I fear the rat will be out of the bag like a cat. (The Brain Scanner activates, and it slowly approaches Vanitas/Cloud's head) Commercial break (The Brain Scanner stopped on top of Vanitas/Cloud's head and it started scanning him. Then the second brain wave pattern appeared on the other monitor) N. Gin: This second brain wave pattern looks unfamiliar. Eggman: Odd.... (Vanitas/Cloud got determined) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) Only one chance. Must control my brain waves. Make them match Vanitas'. (Then he tensed like Vanitas would, and the brain wave pattern matched the original, fooling the villains) N. Gin: It appears that I spoke too soon. Eggman: The patterns do match. Uka-Uka: You understand, Vanitas, one can't be too careful. (Then they shut the Brain Scanner down, making it remove itself from Vanitas'/Cloud's head and Myotismon and Hunter J unshackled Vanitas/Cloud from the chair) Vanitas/Cloud: (Once freed and getting up) I understand. (He changed the subject once he got up to the villains) Vanitas/Cloud: Perhaps now we could continue our talk about the mind transfer process. Mephiles: We have no time for theoretical discussions when the Jotundrome needs repairs so badly. N. Brio: We want that Thermocouple Galvanometer. Vanitas/Cloud: As you wish. Eggman: And we'll see to it that we don't fail. (Loki's group prepare to head out with Vanitas/Cloud when....) Uka-Uka's group: Wait! Demidevimon: Take your goons with you please. (Realizing, Loki's group and Vanitas/Cloud turned to the henchmen) Myotismon: Come on, you fools. Loki: We're going back to the surface. (Then they head into a Module) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) What a double-cross to bear. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are now forced by Cloud/Vanitas to clean up) Omega: This is the second time today Master Cloud's made us do this. Amy: Yeah. Like we're all Cinderellas. Aerith: Do you Mobians and allies get the feeling that there's something, well, not right about Cloud? Silver: I've always had that feeling, Master Aerith. Omega: And me. (Then they see Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, with her lab coat tied around her waist, and Roxanne arrive) Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne: Hi, guys. (They see how clean the sewer lair is) Rarity: Wow. The place is really looking good. (Suddenly, Cloud/Vanitas comes in, looking angry and suspicious) Cloud/Vanitas: Our human allies, what are you doing here? Chris: We just wanted to see how you were doing now. Roxanne: Is that a crime? Cloud/Vanitas: No, it's not a crime! We're doing fine, now leave at once. The Mobians and their allies have no time to chatter with the likes of you guys. (Then with that, he left, confusing our heroes) Kara: Who suddenly put a bee, unlike Charmy, in his underpants? Dingodile: We don't know either, Kara. (Then Aerith got an idea) Aerith: I'll ask Cloud to let us go out without him. (She goes into the other room to ask Cloud) Aerith: Cloud? Cloud/Vanitas: (Savagely) What?! (Then seeing Aerith, Cloud/Vanitas eased down) Cloud/Vanitas: (Nicely) I mean, what? Aerith: I was wondering if the Mobians, allies, and I go out to the surface and train without you. Get a little fresh air. Cloud/Vanitas: The surface? Aerith: Yes. I think you deserve some alone time. (Thinking it over, Cloud/Vanitas thankfully agreed) Cloud/Vanitas: Okay, fine. Then come back immediately when you're done. Aerith: Thank you. (Then she left to tell the others. Later in the sewers, our heroes, except Cloud/Vanitas, are heading to a nearby ladder leading to a manhole) Sonic: There's something definitely wrong with Master Cloud. Shadow: You said it, Sonic. Aerith: When I just asked him to let us go out alone, he spoke in a mean tone, and then changed it to a nice tone upon seeing me. (They go up the ladder. Underground, the Module is approaching near the location of the sewer lair) Cloud: (Thinking, in Vanitas' body) I've set the coordinates to the location of our lair. I must convince the Mobians and their allies of who I really am. (At the surface in an alleyway, our heroes began their conversation of "Cloud's" aggressive behavior) Espio: But what made Master Cloud behave so aggressively? Rouge: Do you think it has something to do with since our last battle with Loki's group? Heroes: Yeah. Arturo: Hey, maybe that bizarro ray that zapped Cloud has something to do with it. Charmy: That could be it. Tails: Yeah, that could be, Arturo and Charmy. (Then a brief tremor hits the area) Elise: Look out! (Then the Module emerged) Ace: Holy guacamole. Billy: What's that? Tails: It's one of the Jotundrome's Modules. (Then the Module opened, and the henchmen emerged, armed with Pinstripe's tommy gun and laser guns) Pinstripe: Surprise, furballs for brains. (Our heroes arm themselves) Knuckles: (Flatly) Yeah, you can't go anywhere in this town without running into a bunch of riffraffs. (Then Loki's group emerged and Vanitas/Cloud ran in between) Vanitas/Cloud: No, wait! There's no need to fight for now. Shadow: Like heck there isn't, Vanitas. Myotismon: (To Shadow) Good point for once. (To Vanitas/Cloud) There is a need to fight them. (The henchmen chuckled evilly a bit) Koala: We're gonna turn you into Mobian stew. (Then they fired away, but everyone dodged. Then Silver used his powers to levitate all the villains, except Vanitas/Cloud, roughly and throw them away into another alleyway) Twilight Sparkle: (Videotaping during Silver's throwing) What a story! (After recovering, Myotismon and Hunter J turned to Loki's group and their henchmen) Hunter J: We're gonna go help Vanitas! Myotismon: If we're not back in an hour, come and find us. Loki's group: Got it. Henchmen: Yes, Bosses. (Then they headed back to our heroes and Vanitas'/Cloud's direction. Back in the alleyway, our heroes turned to Vanitas/Cloud with Elise finishing videotaping) Vanitas/Cloud: Wait! You must listen to me. Aerith: Not a chance, Vanitas. (Myotismon and Hunter J arrive) Myotismon: Vanitas, fight back against them! Hunter J: What is wrong with you? Vanitas/Cloud: Please, everyone, try to understand. I'm not really Vanitas. I'm Cloud Strife. Billy: You must think we're real airheads, Spiky Head. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then Myotismon and Hunter J, finally figuring out why "Vanitas" is behaving strangely, defended Vanitas/Cloud) Myotismon: You are being airheads, Airhead! Hunter J: Listen to Van, (Corrects herself) I mean Cloud, now! Vanitas/Cloud: She's right. Listen to me, Mobians and allies. Aerith and I have always taught you to look beneath the surface for the inner truth. (Our heroes stopped and listened some more) Vanitas/Cloud: See with your hearts, not with your eyes. Then if you still do not believe me, do with me as you will. (Vanitas/Cloud nods at Myotismon and Hunter J, and getting the nod in calm concern for Vanitas' body, they stepped back. But thankfully, our heroes realized as well after Silver and Omega finally sensed it) Silver: You know, call me and Omega crazy.... Omega: But somehow, Silver and I believe him. Knuckles: If you both are crazy, then you're not the only ones. (Our heroes clamored in agreement) Charmy: Count me in, as well. (They put their weapons away, much to Myotismon and Hunter J's calm relief with a glare) Billy: I guess we were airheads for once. Sonic: It's good to have you back, Master Cloud. Yuffie: Welcome back to us, Dad. (Vanitas/Cloud shook hands with Sonic and then hugged Aerith and Yuffie, who hugged back) Vanitas/Cloud: It is good to be back, everyone. (Sonic, Aerith, and Yuffie then turned to us readers) Sonic: (Shrugs) Somehow I never thought I'd be shaking hands with Vanitas. Aerith and Yuffie: Or hug him. (Myotismon and Hunter J butted in impatiently, ending the moment) Hunter J: Okay, we got this mushy touching reunion settled. Myotismon: We need to get our real son back now. (Looking at Myotismon and Hunter J, our heroes nod in agreement) Vanitas/Cloud: Temporary truce? (Myotismon and Hunter J shook Vanitas/Cloud's hand in agreement bitterly) Myotismon: Until we got the real Vanitas back with us. Hunter J: Agreed. (Back in the sewer lair, Cloud/Vanitas, unaware of what happened above, is waiting impatiently for our heroes) Vanitas: (Thinking, in Cloud's body) Where could they have gone? What if they suspect me? That is impossible. This is the perfect disguise. Still, best not to take any more chances. When they return, I will destroy them. (Back in the alleyway, our heroes, Myotismon, and Hunter J are explained of what happened to Cloud in Vanitas' body) Vanitas/Cloud: And that is how it happened, my Mobians and allies. Myotismon: (To Tails) So what do we suggest from you? Hunter J: (Agreeing) Since you're the fox genius. Tails: If we can recreate the accident and reverse the polarity, we can put Vanitas and Cloud back in your correct bodies. Kara: But how can we get Cloud and Vanitas back to the lab immediately? (Then Sonic perked up) Sonic: I've got an idea. Amy: Then testify, Sonic. Sonic: (To Amy) Gladly. (To everyone) Here's the plan. (They huddle. In the sewer lair, Cloud/Vanitas continued waiting when the TMNM and their allies returned) Cloud/Vanitas: Mobians and allies, how dare you disobey my orders to come back when finished? Aerith: Our apologies, Cloud. Yuffie: But this is important when we tell you this. Sonic: We found Loki's group. Knuckles: And this time we can nail them good. (Hearing them say that, Cloud/Vanitas thought it over) Vanitas: (Thinking, in Cloud's body) Oh, this is too good to be true. If I can capture Cloud, it will be easy for Uka-Uka's group, Eggman, and Cortex to return me to my own body. (Then Cloud/Vanitas got determined) Cloud/Vanitas: Then, come, my Mobians and allies. There is no time to lose. (At the surface at the entrance to Cybertek Labs, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas/Cloud approached the doors, which are locked in chains) Vanitas/Cloud: Would you do me the favor for once? Myotismon and Hunter J: Very well. (Myotismon and Hunter J proceeded to break the chains and open the doors. After flipping the lights on, Vanitas/Cloud, along with Myotismon and Hunter J, ran up to the Mind-Transfer Machine) Hunter J: Ah-ha! Vanitas/Cloud: The Mind-Transfer Machine. Myotismon: Now to wait for your pupils to come with your body and our son. Hunter J: But what's taking them so long, I wonder? (Then Loki's group and the henchmen came in) Komodo Brothers: Hey, Bosses! Vanitas/Cloud: What are you guys doing here? Rilla: We followed you. Loki: You said to wait an hour if you didn't return, and we did. Pinstripe: But it's good to know that Vanitas is alright. Myotismon: (Playing along) Yes. Vanitas is alright. (He secretly winks at Vanitas/Cloud) Myotismon: Right? Vanitas/Cloud: Yes. Hunter J: Now, why don't you run along and just...? (Then our heroes and Cloud/Vanitas arrived) Sonic: There they are! (Then they see the rest of the villains. Loki's group, except Myotismon and Hunter J, and the henchmen armed themselves) Ripper: Ooh, it's payback time, furheads. (Then the henchmen fired away with their tommy gun and laser guns. Our heroes dodged and took shelter) Amy: Great. Those jerks are gonna ruin the plan. Vector: (Sarcastically) So what else is new? (Then Cloud/Vanitas approached Vanitas/Cloud) Cloud/Vanitas: Your Mobians and allies are doomed, my dear old rodent. And so are you. Vanitas/Cloud: The wise person knows the battle is undecided until the final sword thrust. (Then Cloud/Vanitas knocked Vanitas/Cloud aside, much to the villains' calm concern) Cloud/Vanitas: You've grown slow and soft, Leonhart. Or should I say, Strife. Vanitas/Cloud: (Recovering) No, Vanitas, merely more cunning than you. Pinstripe: (Aiming his tommy gun at Cloud/Vanitas) Hey! You can't treat our Boss Vanitas like that. (The henchmen and Loki's group charged at Cloud/Vanitas as Myotismon and Hunter J ran up to Vanitas/Cloud) Vanitas/Cloud: The fish has risen to the bait. (Cloud/Vanitas tried to stop the villains) Cloud/Vanitas: No! Guys, wait. I'm not.... (But Koala unexpectedly punched Cloud/Vanitas onto one side of the Mind-Transfer Machine) Cloud/Vanitas: (Struggling) Koala, you idiot.... (Then Myotismon and Hunter J ran up to Cloud/Vanitas and knocked him out) Myotismon: (Whispering) Forgive us, Vanitas. Hunter J: (Whispering) We're doing this for you. (They nod to Vanitas/Cloud, and he got it) Vanitas/Cloud: Now is the chance I've waited for. (Then Loki's group and their henchmen resumed their fight with our heroes while Myotismon and Hunter J ran out of the Mind-Transfer Machine's way while Vanitas/Cloud went to the other side of the Mind-Transfer Machine) Charmy: (Preparing his nunchuks) Prepare for ninja revenge, infidel dogs. (He charged at them, screaming his battle cry while Amy turned to Tails with a flat look) Amy: (Flatly) I think he's been watching one kung fu movie too many. Tails: (Flatly) Without a doubt. (Then Charmy threw his nunchuks like boomerangs at the henchmen, knocking their laser guns and tommy gun out of their hands) Komodo Joe: Hey! Moe: No fair. (Then our heroes see Vanitas/Cloud and the unconscious Cloud/Vanitas in position) Shadow: Vanitas and Cloud are in position. Aerith: (To Tails) We'll hold off Loki's group and their goons while you make the mind switch. Tails: Right! (He runs up to the controls, to find it damaged, but started working on it. Then they see Cloud/Vanitas slowly about to wake up) Myotismon: Come on, Tech Fox. Vanitas/Cloud: Hurry, Tails. Hunter J: Vanitas is waking up. Tails: I'm trying, but this thing's still damaged from the last time. (With our heroes and the villains, Koala got ready to grab Amy) Koala: I got you now! (But Amy whacked him away) Amy: Happy trails, Muscle Man. (Then Koala landed next to his laser gun and noticing it, he grabbed it) Amy: (To herself in sarcasm) Real swift, Amy Rose. (Then Koala fired at our heroes, but they dodged. Pinstripe then noticed Tails still at the controls and aimed his tommy gun at him) Pinstripe: Say your prayers, chump. Cosmo: Look out, Tails! (Then Tails sees him and Pinstripe fired, only for the controls to get shot instead upon Tails jumping out of the way. Then miraculously, the Mind-Transfer Machine activated and the beams struck Cloud/Vanitas and Vanitas/Cloud, knocking them out again. Then a tremor hits in the Mind-Transfer Machine) Tails: It's gonna blow! (Then while our heroes ran up to Cloud's unconscious body, Loki's group and their henchmen ran up to Vanitas' unconscious body) Orbot: Come on, Boss Vanitas. Cubot: We're outta here. Loki's group and henchmen: Right! Espio: Quick. Aerith: Grab Cloud. Heroes: Right! Tikal: Let's make Mobian tracks. (Then our heroes carried Cloud while Loki's group and the henchmen carried Vanitas and went their separate ways, escaping before the Mind-Transfer Machine blew up. Later in the Jotundrome, Vanitas woke up already, back in his own body and he, Myotismon, and Hunter J already explained what happened) Komodo Joe: So, let us get this straight, Bosses; You, Boss Vanitas, were Cloud? Moe: Let me finish. Komodo Joe: Gladly. Moe: And Cloud was you? Vanitas: Exactly. Mummymon: Boy, good thing that brain swap thing didn't happen to any of us. Vanitas: Don't worry, Dunce of a Mummy Reject. Myotismon: You can't swap something that's not there. Hunter J: Even if you have a brain. Arukenimon: Gee, that's a relief. I think. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes watched Cloud slowly wake up, also back in his own body) Sonata: He's coming to finally. Heroes: Yeah. (Then Cloud smiled softly) Cloud: Thank you, my Mobians and allies. I've reverted to my true form. Tails: The transfer worked, all right. TK: What a relief. Knuckles: Way to go, Tails. (Then Charmy picks up two slices of pizza and went up to Cloud) Charmy: Care for some pizza, Master Cloud? Cloud: No, thank you. Please take it away from me. Charmy: (Giggles a bit) With humongous pleasure. (He eats both slices) Silver: It's nice to have you home again, Sensei Cloud. Cloud: Indeed. (Then he noticed how clean the sewer lair is upon getting up and walking again) Cloud: Wow. You cleaned it really well. Aerith: Well, Vanitas in your body made us do it. Sonic: And if there's one thing I'm glad of for Vanitas, is making us clean the place up. (They laugh a bit) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies